


Inked Fantasy

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Romance, Tattoos, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Scarlett Johansson has a wild affair with a tattoo model.
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Inked Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. I do not make money from these stories. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.

Los Angeles, California

Light reflected from the cold marble stone's gloss surface of the table. Over the blackness was a pattern among white lines scattered into the stone while a gold frame bordered the large table in the middle of the room. Nothing covered the top of the table while a white leather couch was close by with windows on the opposite view. White paint had dried on the walls years ago after a costly remodeling process. A few framed drawings, all in black and white representing portraits of various legendary Hollywood icons. Humphrey Bogart in a fedora and trench coat was next to a frame of Robert Mitchum. On the opposite side a drawing of Bette Davis was next to one of Mary Astor. The room was one of five in a luxury apartment in a post modernistic complex out looking down to L.A.

The place itself had been rented by a man who could afford such exquisite tastes in artistic value to build a lifestyle around it. Aaron Smith had the pockets deep enough to fund such a place. At twenty-eight years old he had come up through the modelling industry, following into a diverse line of male fashion that consisted on body building and tattoos. It helped that his family was deeply connected in the fashion industry with his grandfather's name appearing on a clothing line manufactured in France. Unlike his family, Aaron had a different career in mind before he ended up in modelling. After high school, he had found himself going into gym work as worked frantically to become a body builder. He would soon realize what a tough market it was for a job in L.A. with numerous gyms and his family trying to push him towards a better career path.

Modelling was his second choice of a career, a move that his family had to force him into at twenty two years old. Aaron didn't want to spend his life riding the coat tails of his family's name, so he eventually took their advice and dipped his foot into the modelling business. It helped that he was already in shape with a muscular built body, 'jacked' as he preferred to call himself. Atop of his muscled arms and torso, Aaron had taken pride in tattooing most of his body in black ink to demonstrate his love of art by wearing it over his skin. Such an obsession began with his first tattoo on his eighteenth of birthday. It was a simple star design over his chest, but not enough to completely satisfy him. Over the years, the star had morphed into various different objects as his chest became the canvas for various tattoo artists drawing their designs over his body.

When his torso was completely filled, Aaron went for 'sleeve' style designs over both arms. Each arm was covered up to his wrists and leaving his hands clean of ink. They began like his chest with a few small drawings but eventually escalated into full drawings, all in black ink. He didn't want any other color, similar to his taste for black and white drawings in portraits. Over his right arm was a skull surrounded by various drawings all blending together. His left arm had Humphrey Bogart's face with a cigarette dangling from his lips, 'here's lookin' at you, kid', the famous words of the legend echoed into Aaron's mind any time he seen the face when glancing at his body in front of a mirror. Classic Hollywood was his single passionate hobby in the form of entertainment. With his own private gym at home, Aaron liked to put on DVDs and Blu-Rays of classic films while he did his work out routines for six hours a day during the working week.

His modelling career had become a success as Aaron was put in the market of what was called 'tattoo models'. He rose to stardom internationally appearing in advertisements for designer underwear and swim trunks to begin a portfolio in fashion modelling. His chiseled and tatted body was enough to land him multiple contracts over the years with an agency based in Los Angeles which he chose as his desired city for a home. Aaron's modelling job led him to occasional travels to New York, London and Paris. Most of his time was spent back in Los Angeles with the company's main studio in Downtown. In his off time, he continued to work out while indulging in his passion for art and classic films. His canvas of a body had run out of room with his torso and arms, soon leading Aaron to use his neck for a few more tattoos. It was his obsession with ink that led to meeting a woman he never considered the possibility of sharing a room with years ago.

A special day had come over two years ago when Scarlett Johansson made an appointment with the same tattoo artist Aaron had paid for his latest body work. When he was off work, Aaron sometimes liked to hang out at tattoo parlors across L.A. He would come in, looking for art and enjoyed watching the ink masters making their money by crafting their drawings from needle onto body parts as canvas pieces. Scarlett wanted only the best tattoo artists she could find and a woman of her status and fame had the money to pay such hefty fees. She was getting work done on her back, the latest of her tattoo work when Aaron was sitting in and struck up a conversation with the blonde actress. That talk led to a date before he found himself locked in what was a blissful affair with Scarlett. What he thought was a one night stand back then had turned into something much more.

Scarlett was a master at keeping a private life out of the eye of the public, despite being a household name from her Hollywood career. She dealt with paparazzi as any other actress in town had to put a battle with, but they weren't much of a factor. Scarlett's private life was under lock and key as she made careful decisions on whom she decided to socialize and share such details with. Aaron knew that she was a mother and had come out of multiple divorces, but he didn't ask her questions about her private life. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she tended to favor him as one of her many men to share wild nights with. Her reputation as a swinger was notable among social circles of the Hollywood elite in and around Los Angeles. Aaron had heard only whispers of this through conversations among the tattoo parlor they had met.

Whether there were ounces of truth in such rumors did not hinder his mind. Aaron learned quite early on what kind of woman Scarlett could be when the doors were shut and curtains covering the window. As long as he didn't try to get too close into her private life, he had a one way ticket to her any time she was looking for a good man to keep her company. Playing this game of off and on again romance for the past two years had been fun, though Aaron wished at times they could take it to the next level. He wasn't jealous that Scarlett had other men in other cities, the thought didn't even cross his mind. Just knowing that he was lucky while countless other men in the world lusted to share tender love with this woman, was enough to make him appreciate this given opportunity.

Relationships weren't among easy tasks in Aaron's life. Through out his years in modelling, he had many chances to build something special with other tattooed models in the same company. He didn't get many jobs of photo sessions involving female models, but that didn't prevent him from socializing with them on sets and back at the studio. Aaron didn't know what he was searching for when it came to his love life. At twenty-eight, he wasn't in a rush to get married and start a family. Having intermittent flings with Scarlett Johansson of all women fulfilled an inner fantasy he had carried through out life, one of being with a glamorous film star. It helped that Scarlett had beauty often compared to that of classic icons from the old days of Hollywood. He didn't like her name being mentioned in the same sentence as Monroe, for Scarlett was a unique woman and unmatched by anyone from the past or present.

Yesterday had went well for a small date in the evening. Scarlett invited Aaron as her date at a house party in some film producer's multi-million dollar mansion. Beyond the black metal gates, he was invited into a different social world from what he was used to. Aaron felt like an alien among the high class wealthy participants at the party, becoming uncomfortable despite blending in with his black pinstriped suit. The older guests had given him dirty looks, glancing over the tats he had over his neck, edges visible beyond the collar of his shirt. Scarlett had dressed in black, matching his outfit as he was introduced as her date. From her touch, he was able to forget the uneasy feeling early before they went onto the mansion's balcony during the sunset. Together they had sipped champagne that cost thousands of dollars per bottle before the exquisite date was interrupted by a call from Scarlett's agent. An emergency had come up regarding one of her bank accounts.

The date had come to close early on as the evening sky was fading into darkness. Scarlett made sure Aaron was escorted back to his apartment via her limo, treating him in first class as an apology for this aborted ending. It was a disappointing night, but Aaron felt better after waking up the next day. Saturday was his off day so he didn't have to worry about any calls from his own agent or the company about photo session schedules. After having breakfast around eight in the morning, it was time to get in the shower when a text message notification caused his phone to go off in the kitchen. 'Sorry about last night, text me back if you'd like me to come over. I'd like to spend some time with you'. Scarlett followed up the short message with a few heart emojis. Aaron didn't wait long to text her back, inviting the buxom bombshell over to resume their incomplete date.

A fresh shower was needed to prepare for an afternoon with Scarlett. Aaron read one text back that she would be over within an hour's time, all before he disrobed his clothes in the bathroom. He took one look at himself in reflection through the glass sliding door of the shower. His hair was black, shaved short with a crew cut. Under his cheeks a five o'clock shadow of light facial hair had formed. Aaron didn't see the point in shaving, at least not for Scarlett. She had once commented that she enjoyed roaming her hand over his rugged unshaven face. If that was what she desired to do with him today, she would have the option at any given moment. After the knobs were adjusted for the faucet, Aaron had closed his eyes and was already lost in visions of Scarlett's elegance as the warm water was striking across his artistic skin.

She was just like an old fashioned movie star. A fantasy that Aaron craved so dearly any time he went on a marathon watching all his favorite classic films. Despite how much he hated when her looks were compared to old names, he knew she would've fit right in with those ladies of the old era. Through illusions in the back of his mind, he could see her deep blue eyes all while clouds of steam began fogging up every piece of glass in the bathroom. The shower itself didn't take much time off the clock, but it felt like an hour in Aaron's mind by the time he turned the knobs to end the water spraying. He stepped out, grabbing a towel when he heard something downstairs from the living room. Alarmed by this sudden noise, he dried his body quick before grabbing a black silk robe from one of the hangers. Slipping it on over his muscular body, he tied it around his waist before opening the bathroom door and rushing out. Right when his toes hit the stairs leading down, a voice called out.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to wait for you to come out."

A racing surge went through Aaron's veins, heart pumping at a faster rate when he heard Scarlett's husky, New York styled accent from down stairs. How did she get here so fast? Let alone get inside his apartment as if it were nothing. These were simple questions he asked himself, but ultimately had no matter at hand. Making his way down the stairs, Aaron caught sight of the buxom actress standing tall in a pair of black heels. Scarlett wore a similar black dress from last night with straps over both shoulders and displaying her ever so impressive large cleavage. Her long golden hair was parted, slightly wavy and revealing diamond ear rings hanging from each lobe. The red lipstick and scent of strawberry perfume were a nice bonus to her stunning appearance. Placing her hands on her hips while looking into his big brown eyes, Scarlett offered a smirk as he finished his path down the stairs and now approached her.

"Just got out of the shower, dear? It's too bad I didn't come sooner, I could've joined you."

"Yeah, I just got out. How did you get here so fast and why didn't you text me before coming up?"

"I texted you about forty minutes ago, remember? You must've took your time in the shower."

Aaron ignored her comeback, changing the subject.

"So how did you get in here? I expected to hear you knock like you always do."

Scarlett smirked, stepping forward to him as their eyes were still locked together. She moved her hands away from her hips.

"The door was unlocked. Perhaps you should lock it in the future if you don't want unwelcome guests. But don't worry, I locked it after coming in."

Her sassy quip made Aaron chuckle in a soft tone. He leaned in to kiss her cheek while Scarlett studied his eyes, watching them glance down at her breasts.

"You're a welcomed guest babe, I guess time has really went by faster than I thought. So, is everything alright with your bank account?"

His question had caught Scarlett by surprise.

"Oh, yes! There was a mix up with a check recently that took a while to deposit. It wasn't as bad as my agent made it sound over the phone."

"Wow, that's a relief."

"Yes, it is. I felt terrible I had to send you home early, we were having such a wonderful time together at the party. That's why I thought I would come over and maybe, try to pick up where we left off?"

Though her voice changed to an obvious question, Aaron felt that it was a statement from Scarlett. She leaned in, kissing his lips to slip her tongue into his mouth for what became a passionate kiss. Aaron couldn't prevent himself from stepping forward, hoping this kiss continued on just a little longer but she broke their lips apart. He stood there, gazing back into her big blue eyes. He could feel her breath within the small distance between their bodies. Scarlett broke her eye contact to glance down at his visible tattooed chest beneath the silky black robe covering his body.

"What's underneath there?"

Her question didn't need a reply in words. All Aaron had to do was untie the loose ends of the robe, allowing it to slip from his arms and onto the floor. He stood before her completely naked with his recent washed body. Scarlett gave him a nod of approval, impressed with the little grin running across her lips. She scanned over his perfectly muscular and inked body before stopping her eyes down at his semi-hard cock. No hair whatsoever around any area of his body. Aaron liked to shave his entire body every few days and he had already used the razor just yesterday before their big date. He could've predicted where Scarlett's hands were going before he felt the warmness of her touch wrapping the slender fingers of her left hand around his growing rod.

"Hope you don't mind that I don't feel like beating around the bush today. Let's get straight to business, my dear."

Staying true to her words of picking up where they had left off last night, Aaron was a bit surprised just how quick Scarlett had him naked and his dick within her grasp. It helped that they had odd timing with him stepping out of the shower upon her unannounced entry into his home. Holding his cock tightly in her hand, Scarlett turned around and began to walk him back into the living room. Her heels made a loud clicking and clacking noise across the wooden floor. Aaron didn't mutter a word as he sat his naked buttocks down over the white leather couch, feeling a cool breeze over it's clean surface. Scarlett leaned in and kissed his lips softly while he inhaled another strong whiff of her intoxicating perfume. The scent was still lingering within his nostrils when she leaned back, eyes still locked on his.

The expression across her face could only translate to one silent message. Lustful hunger was on the menu for Scarlett's appetite, as Aaron knew from that look alone she was craving him. Her fingers had tightened around his cock, slowly stroking it before he used her right hand to grip the bass. All while her eyes still looked upon him before her knees touched the floor. Scarlett only glanced away when she was in perfect position on her knees. Aaron could see the black shade of her fingernail paint as she slowly stroked his cock up and down, lowering her lips just far enough to breathe down on his rod. She licked her lips before lowering them, placing a wet kiss over the crown of his long shaft. Not even bothering speaking any words in that gorgeous New York accent he loved so much, Scarlett parted her lips and slipped his cock inside her delightful mouth.

"Ohhhhh, yes Scarlett... baby."

Gasping for breath, Aaron was always taken back when feeling his cock inside her mouth for the first few seconds. Scarlett had a way of making him moan, even when she attempted to be slow and sensual. Her lips squeezed around his pole tightly and began to bob her mouth up and down. She moved her right hand away, using it to cup his balls down below and squeeze them within her grasp. Her eyes were closed momentarily while taking in the first few inches of his cock, sucking on it vigorously before re-opening them. Scarlett glanced up at Aaron's face, looking eyes with him as she witnessed his chest making movements from his heavy breathing. She had her man right where she wanted him and the time to make him scream for her was now.

Pulling her lips back up to the head of his cock, Scarlett released him with a loud popping noise. Aaron watched as she spit on his dick, lubing it with her own saliva before using her left hand to wank it back and forth. Licking her lips, Scarlett leaned on her left side, looking at his long erect shaft from an alternate angle as she licked her lips. The Hollywood goddess was only beginning with her lustful frenzy. Aaron moved one if his hands down his chest, forcing Scarlett to look up at him as she pushed the head of his cock back to her puffy red lips. The kiss was audible, Scarlett gave him a wink before slipping his rod back between her lips. This time she removed her left hand all together and was ready to turn up the heat. Aaron knew what she was about to do and wanted to encourage her further.

"Yes, there you go baby. Take my cock, take all of it."

He didn't have to speak a word. Scarlett always did as she wanted when on her knees sucking cock. Aaron's excitement was noted, but she had only just begun to make him cry in ecstasy. Pushing his cock back between her lips, this time she began to work her lips in motion, bobbing up and down effortlessly. 'Mmm, mmmm, mmmmm', the muffled moans between her lips could be heard among light sucking noises.

"Ohhhh, fuck yeah..."

His words were in a low voice before a gasp was heard. Scarlett closed her eyes, taking inch after inch of his swollen cock into her mouth. With both hands free, she pulled at the shoulder straps of her dress while simultaneously sucking him. The straps dangled down her arms while Aaron was leaned back on the couch, lost in a world of pleasure and fantasy while moving both of his arms over his chest. The sleeve tattoos blended with his ink covered chest, almost offering a strange camouflage view of countless art pieces etched into his skin. The sucking and slobbering noises began to echo while excess saliva was leaking from the corners of Scarlett's talented mouth. Using her hands once more, she tugged her dress down to allow her large breasts to bounce free. Ready to truly make him scream for her, she pushed her lips all the way down, taking every inch of his long dick until the hit reached the back of her throat.

"FUCK!!"

Aaron's voice echoed throughout the room while Scarlett's lips were pushed down to the base of his cock. He took a deep breath, gazing down at her long golden hair as every bit of his cock was in her mouth. Showing true skill, Scarlett remained still in position without choking while she silently counted in her head. Aaron soon felt her fingers playing with his hairless balls down below. After twelve seconds, Scarlett finally choked and gagged on his cock, forcing her to slowly pull her lips back up and release it with a loud popping noise. Several strings of saliva dangled from her gaping mouth back to his shiny, soaked rod. Aaron had finally leaned up from the couch, glancing down at Scarlett before she began to speak filthy words to him.

"Mmmmmm, such a mighty cock. I'm sure you're already thinking about covering my face with your cum."

Her voice was low and sultry, her accent making the most dirty of talk come out sensual. Aaron didn't hesitate to reply back to his lover.

"You'll have earned it."

Ignoring him, she lowered her head down to his balls, moving both of her hands to wrap around his saliva covered rod.

"Yes, Indeed."

Scarlett got a quick reply before pushing her lips to his ball sack. He felt a kiss before the sound of her slobbering and slurping drool all over his nuts were the only thing the man could properly hear. Aaron took a deep breath, but was unable to mutter any kind of words back to the blonde actress. Nothing in his most wild fantasies of classic Hollywood glamour actresses could top this. All those times he had naughty thoughts about Marlene Dietrich or Lizabeth Scott were forgotten about entirely from Scarlett's presence. Here he was thinking to himself yet again, she was just like an old fashioned movie star. But only better. A soft moan was heard from down below before Aaron felt Scarlett shoving his left nut into her mouth. She slurped and sucked on it before moaning with her tongue rolled over it. 'Mmmmm', her nearly muted voice had sent vibrations through his skin.

Leaning forward to get a better look, Aaron could see her heavy cleavage with her breasts now free and ready to come out and play. Scarlett released his nut from her lips while a string of her drool dripped from his ball sack. She stuffed the other one in her mouth, giving it an equal sucking and moving her head. When a few strands of her perfect golden hair fell into her face, Aaron was careful to fix it back beyond her right ear. Scarlett waited until she had properly rolled her tongue over his other nut enough times before releasing it from her lips. While he may have been thinking of doing other things, she wasn't done sucking on his cock yet. Leaning back up, those big blue eyes locked onto him once more before she pushed the head of his rod back between her lips and plunged it back in.

Taking in a deep breath, Aaron couldn't stop himself from gasping once more as Scarlett resumed sucking his cock. He moved both of his hands into her hair, almost gripping it but she wasn't bothered by any instance of his touch. Scarlett didn't let him interfere with her concentration whatsoever, still bobbing her head up and down that wonderful cock. When she felt his fingers turn and grip her hair, she still refused to stop. It wasn't unlike Aaron to pull her hair, but she knew he wasn't about to begin fucking her mouth. Despite having a muscular built body covered in tattoos, Aaron wasn't a rough or dominant player like the impression of his body image may have given strangers. Looks were deceiving, as the old saying of not judging a book by the cover went. Despite her words teasing him about a facial, Aaron's mind was centered around fucking her tits before he had the chance to cum. He panted, knowing her lips were almost working him beyond the point of no return when he finally gripped her hair and pulled her mouth off his cock.

"Ohhhhh, fuck! Bring your tits up for me, baby. I want my cock between your big fucking tits now!"

A popping sound was made when her lips released his rod. All Scarlett could do was look up at him while Aaron was adjusting himself on the couch, sitting up. Such demanding words of desperation had forced Scarlett to smirk at him. She was quick with her hands, shoving down more of her dress as she leaned up on her knees, presenting her large natural tits before him. When she gripped him, she gave him a nod, watching Aaron lean forward once more.

"You want these tits, dear?"

Gripping her breasts among her hands, she pulled them apart, moving forward and then using her left hand to grab his cock and shove it between them. Scarlett glanced down at her own pale skin, watching herself trap his long, veiny pole between them.

"Oh, fuck yeah!"

His voice called out in excitement at the wonderful feeling of his cock fitting snugly in place between her firm, natural tits. Glancing back up at his face, Scarlett spoke once more.

"You wanted 'em, then you best prove it. Come on, Aaron. Fuck my tits, fuck 'em good!"

From the way he had leaned up, Scarlett knew he was in a prime position to give her tits the fucking that only they deserved. Her voice called out to him but she didn't elevate her tone while commanding her man. Aaron moved his hands down to the couch, slightly bucking his hips to make the first thrust between her tits. Scarlett let out a moan, dropping her lower lip and slightly revealing her gritted teeth. That same look of lustful hunger was painted across her facial expression. Taking in a deep breath, he bucked his hips harder, forcing his cock to pump through her heavenly cleavage. Scarlett appeared to be pleased now as her lips curved into a smile.

"Mmmmmmm, that's it. Fuck my tits, dear. Don't stop."

The sound of her voice was low and sensual, just enough on the sultry side to melt Aaron's heart in the midst of their heated passion. He continued to buck his hips, driving that thick shaft between her wonderful tits. Scarlett dropped her lower lip, letting out a moan just before his heavy breathing became louder.

"God, fuck yes!"

Aaron simply couldn't prevent himself from uttering out a few random words in excitement. Over and over, he made harder thrusts, pumping his big dick back and forth between her tits. His eyes narrowed in, watching as the head of his shaft shoved up with each pump. Scarlett temporarily shut her eyes while curving her puffy lips into a smug grin. The white of her teeth flashed, but all Aaron could do was look into that complacent expression on her face while fucking her tits. Scarlett appeared to be satisfied. When she re-opened her eyes, she immediately glanced down to view the action.

"Ohhhhh, yeah. Mmmmmmm, yeah. Fuck my tits, just like that. You love these big tits, I know you do. Keep fuckin' em, show them some love."

She knew how to drive him crazy with her soft voice, knowing he would listen to such a simple command. Scarlett could hear his frantic breathing through the passing seconds, all while that long shaft pumped back and forth between her tits. Adjusting her grip over her breasts, she glanced back up to see Aaron's face all curled up, lost in the pleasure he was experiencing. Titty fucking was one of Scarlett's favorite things to do in the throes of lustful fun. She was built for it, something she took much pride in. When Aaron began to slow down his thrusts, she took it as a hint of him attempting to hold off his own orgasm. Letting go of her tits, Scarlett quickly grabbed his cock with her left hand. She wasn't about to allow him to cum, not before she had a chance to ride him.

Without a history with Scarlett, this sudden halt may have surprised him, but Aaron knew better. She always stopped him from blowing his load when he came close, all before they had moved into an act of penetration. He wasn't concerned, for he would have his chance to decorate her face in his warm seed later on. When she moved up from her knees to stand up, Aaron moved his hands, ready to aid her for the next position. He believed that she wanted to get on top, again knowing her habits from experience together over time. Scarlett refused to disappoint, giving him a subtle nod as she stood up. Aaron had completely forgotten about the dress over her body. Standing before him, she used both hands to shove it down, revealing more of her pale skinned body. His eyes traced down from her breasts, gazing at her belly button before she had stepped out of her dress making her heels stomp across the wooden floor. Beyond the black dress was a white thong. Scarlett didn't hesitate to remove it from her body using both hands to shove it down and reveal her shaved entrance, glistening in wetness.

"Come on, baby."

He called out to her, holding his hands out ready to help her. Scarlett smirked at him, moving her hands over his muscular tattoo covered chest, ready to straddle her man. Spreading her legs, Scarlett sunk her knees into the plush white leather couch while her left hand gripped his swollen rod. She used her right hand to push down over his inked stomach, mounting herself as his cock slid into her warm, tight entrance. Aaron took a deep breath, gasping as he looked into Scarlett's face as they became one together.

"Mmmmmmm, yeah..."

Never could he get tired of hearing her voice call out to him. Whether it was a moan or scream, Scarlett knew how to melt Aaron's heart and whisper into his soul. Now she was rolling her hips, forcing his cock to pump through her tight pussy. Placing both of her hands on his heavily tatted chest, she looked down into the various pieces of art mapped out over his body.

"Ride me baby, yes! You know how to handle yourself, Scarlett."

Ignoring his cries of pleasure for now, Scarlett had shifted her focus into looking at his inked body. She always liked to stare into Aaron's tatted body, knowing that each inch of his arms and chest was covered in various pieces of art done by many tattoo masters with distinctive styles and taste. Her breasts bounced up and down, wobbling each time she thrust herself down on his cock. She eventually closed her eyes, roaming her hands from his chest to the back of his neck. Aaron leaned forward, pushing their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around her back and their lips finally met once again. They kissed while their bodies moved in unison up against one another. Aaron could feel her hard nipples pressing into his muscular chest. Their tongues danced together, trading kiss after kiss while Scarlett maintained her control, moving faster atop him. When their lips pulled apart, Aaron went to her neck, kissing and sucking over her pale skin.

"Mmmmmmmm, yes! That's my lover man."

Scarlett's words held truth to them, as Aaron was proud to be called her lover man. While she rolled her hips into a steady rhythm, her hair swayed from beyond her shoulders. Glancing over her right shoulder, Scarlett soon felt his hands squeezing her large boobs as she attempted to watch her ass bouncing from behind with each downward thrust sending his cock into her pussy repeatedly.

Aaron could feel her erect nipples poking into the palms of his hands, but it didn't prevent him from giving those lovely tits another hard squeeze. When Scarlett moaned, he could've guessed her next words out of their history of love making habits.

"Take me, Aaron. I want you to fuck me, show me how much you love me."

The time had come for control to shift, all coming from Scarlett's own desire. Aaron wrapped his arms around her, pushing their bodies together as he began to rise from the couch. She threw her hands back around to cup his neck once it became apparent that Aaron was about to move her. There was only one place in the living room Aaron wanted Scarlett where he could fuck her. He always kept the large black marble stone table clean in the living room and now he was gently setting her down over it. Feeling the cold surface over her buttocks, Scarlett moved her hands from his neck and glanced down to see where Aaron had moved her. He stepped back, glancing down at her beautiful naked body as he moved between her legs, giving her a perfect position to arch them up over his tatted shoulders. She didn't say a word while nodding up at him, giving Aaron the silent message to take her.

Leaning down, he used his right hand to guide his cock back into her wet entrance. Scarlett arched her legs up further, elevating them before she felt both of Aaron's hands move to her calves and give them a gently squeeze as his cock pushed back inside of her. She took a deep breath, still looking up into his eyes as he made the first thrust. Licking her lips, Scarlett moved her hands over her breasts, giving them a squeeze as he didn't waste any time picking up the pace and beginning to pump his cock into her cunt. She closed her eyes, letting out a soft moan while her breasts began to wobble and shake about from her loose hands. There was no better place to have the woman of his dreams. Scarlett's voluptuous pale white form was the only thing worthy of being allowed to occupy the space of his black marble stone table. With his cock pumping hard and fast into her pussy, Aaron moaned just before Scarlett began panting and screamed to him.

"Yes, yes! Fuck me, Aaron! Fuck me harder! HARDER, OHHHHHH, YES!!"

At last her voice was elevating to the point of screaming his name. Aaron leaned down, moving his hands to grip her hips while Scarlett looked up into his face and moved her hands away from her large breasts. She pushed her wrists beyond the back of her head, propping herself up over the cold surface of the marble table. When she moved her legs away from his shoulders, Aaron was forced to let go and allow Scarlett to wrap them around his muscular body. Now he had the room to truly pound that pussy and took advantage as he began to buck his hips harder and faster, slamming her with his cock. The sound of their bodies hitting together soon created thunderous noises over their crying voices.

"YES, YES, YESSSSS!! THAT'S IT, FUCK ME, AARON! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!!"

Smack. Smack. Smack. Their bodies continued to collide together with Aaron giving her every inch of his thick cock into that tight juicy cunt. Scarlett was in an ecstasy of pleasure, knowing that he was drawing her closer and closer to a blissful orgasm. His eyes were focused, watching her breasts bounce and shake with each hard thrust he sent into her. Scarlett closed her eyes, stretching her hands out over the table. Her full frontal beauty was on display, including her recent ink work with a feather design on her right ridge and that beautiful rose over her left rib. Due to the lighting above, Aaron could visibly see their body movements as a reflection over the glossy table surface. The edges of her heels pushed into his ass cheeks from behind causing Aaron to grunt. When Scarlett began to moan, he anticipated her to scream his name while he slowed down his thrusts.

"I'm so close, dear. Ohhhhhh, god... I want you... I want you to finish me. Don't stop, Aaron. Don't stop, finish me."

To hear her cooing voice in a tone of desperation was a surprise for Aaron. He expected Scarlett to scream for him, but only she had the way to go from dirty talk to tenderness within the snap of a finger. Her smooth voice was all he needed to hear to make a return to speed, thrusting his hips forward once more. Again and again, his hard cock pumped into her pussy. Her tits shook, unlike before as they softly moved. He glanced down at her face, watching her close her eyes and bite down on her lower lip. Throwing her legs out to spread them, Scarlett attempted to curl her toes from within the heels over her feet. The facial expression that formed in his sight was one that Aaron knew all too well. He made one final thrust, filling her pussy with his cock before Scarlett's lower jaw fell. It was almost a delayed reaction, but she soon screamed as her body began to shake.

"Ohhhhh... OHHHHHHH!! OHHHHHHH, GOD!!"

Aaron was forced to make a sudden halt as he felt Scarlett's warm juices flooding his cock from within her. It was never an easy task to hold back his own cum from within her. The only way to stop himself was always to pull his rod out, something he did the following seconds. Scarlett was breathing heavily, but all Aaron could focus on was watching her wet juices leak from her pussy, down her thighs and over his black stone top table. Unlike a spilled drink or crumbs from an evening snack, Scarlett's body fluid was a worthy mess to grace the glossy top of his beloved table. She looked up at him once she had caught her breath, moving her hands to push down over the table and lean back up. Now Aaron was the one with a smug grin across his face while he spoke to her.

"Satisfied, baby?"

Now sitting her firm ass down over the table, Scarlett shook her head before answering him back.

"No, not quite."

"Not quite?"

Shaking her head again, Scarlett smirked at him.

"You've still got one more hole to fill. I hope you didn't believe I would forget about that."

Before he could reply, Scarlett was already moving on the table to get into a new position. Aaron should've guessed that she would want him to fuck her ass. It was a subtle surprise that Scarlett often allowed him to do. Licking his lips all he did was stand there and watch as the buxom Hollywood actress moved on all fours, presenting her ass to him. Her tits may have gotten most of the attention from wandering eyes, but Scarlett's ass definitely built for fun. She glanced over her right shoulder before bringing her left hand back and giving her rump a soft swat.

"Come on, I know you wanna piece of this ass, dear. Give me a good pounding and I'll let you cum on my face, how about that?"

"How could I refuse your offer, Scarlett? How could I EVER refuse you?"

"You can't, I'm simply irresistible and that is a fact. Now get over here and pound me in the ass, dear. Don't make me wait any longer."

His eyes were fixated watching her firm ass cheeks bounce lightly from the touch of her hand. Aaron stepped forward and now his eyes shifted to look over the beautiful artwork over her back. A sitting lamb had been etched onto the right side, just beneath a wonderful floral design of uncolored roses in black ink. These pieces of body art were special to Aaron as they were the keys for their first meeting and what had followed into a smoldering affair of heated tenderness. The thought was pushed to the back of his mind when he pulled her ass cheeks apart and slid his hard cock between them. A few drops of her sticky love nectar dripped down over the table's glossy surface as he slowly pushed the head into her tiny dark little hole.

"Oh yes, yes... Mmmmmmmmmm, yes..."

Scarlett called out to him, moaning softly as she felt inch after inch of his hard cock entering her back door hole. She closed her eyes, biting down on her lower lip. Aaron was always slow when it came to her ass, taking his sweet time getting used to the inner tightness. The first few thrusts he made were always at a slow pace to allow Scarlett to tell him how she wanted it. Taking a deep breath, she gasped while feeling his finger tips roam down the small of her back. Aaron couldn't stop himself from grazing his hand across her beautiful inked spots.

"Harder. I want you to pound my ass. Pick up the pace, Aaron."

It didn't take long for Scarlett to begin commanding him in her strong voice. She wanted him to take her ass in a specific way and Aaron wasn't about to neglect her of the request. Shifting his hands to grip her hips, he grunted while taking the first hard thrust. When he heard Scarlett gasp in her voice, the man knew he was giving her the pleasure she wanted. Soon he was bucking his hips harder, thrusting inch after inch of his thick cock into her tight fit ass. Scarlett moaned again as her tits began to bounce from underneath her. She gripped the gold lining edge of the table before calling out to him once more.

"Yes, yes! That's how I want it! That's how it's done, FUCK MY ASS!!"

Just like flicking a switch, Scarlett demonstrated once again how she could shift from tenderness to complete filth in her sultry voice. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of Aaron's balls hitting between her thighs was loudly heard over the chorus of their heavy breathing and moans. He raised his right hand up, unable to hold back the urge to give her nicely firm ass a good little smack.

SPANK!

She moaned from his hand striking down over her rump, but not the kind of reaction Aaron had hoped for. He raised his hand back again, still thrusting his hard cock into her ass when he brought his palm down over the right cheek of her ass.

SPANK!

"Ohhhhhh, yes!"

A louder cry and a few meaningless words was a better reaction in Aaron's mind. He moved his hand to reach up and grab at her blonde locks of hair that were swaying down her back. When Scarlett felt a tug from her head, she almost growled before screaming to him.

"YES, YES, YESSSSS! OHHHHHH YEAH, FUCK MY ASS!! FUCK MY ASS, YES!!"

With each pounding thrust, Aaron sank his entire length into her ass. A ripple of waves moved across her ass ass cheeks like a wave from their bodies hitting together. Her large tits heaved and shook from underneath her until Aaron leaned down and ran both of his hands down to grab at them. He squeezed her tits while still pumping his shaft into her tight ass. After another minute, he began to slow down his thrusts, knowing that he was getting close to blowing his load. Scarlett remained with her eyes closed, both hands gripping the edge of the table over the gold frame. When he let go of her breasts and leaned back up, she knew he was about to pull his cock free from her ass. Once she felt him sliding it out, she glanced over her right shoulder to witness Aaron standing before her, breathing heavily as he was close to reaching his climax.

"Come here, I wanna fuck your titties one last time before I cum."

Licking her lips, Scarlett replied to him.

"Your wish is my command, dear."

Climbing off the marble top table, the buxom actress quickly lowered herself down to her knees. Aaron had stepped back, watching as she used her left hand to grab his cock and wrap her slender fingers around it. Scarlett leaned down, kissing the head of his cock and not hesitating whatsoever to go from ass to mouth. 'Mmmmm', she moaned in her muffled voice while sliding her puffy lips down his lengthy shaft. Aaron could grow a little patience for the time being as Scarlett was now bobbing her head up and down his long dick. He watched her move her hands down to her breasts, holding them up in preparation as she devoured his cock for one final time.

"Ohhhhh, fuck yeah."

Aaron moaned, calling out to her while she slobbered all over his cock. He watched Scarlett move her tits from underneath, pulling them apart before she moved her lips back to the head of his thick shaft and released it with a pop noise. Her eyes gazed up at him simultaneously as she moved her tits up to trap his cock. Aaron quickly moved both of his hands to her shoulders, holding her in place as he began to buck his hips and drive his cock between her tits. Scarlett gritted her teeth, looking up into his face with a lustful stare, ready to drive him beyond his breaking point with her sultry voice.

"Fuck those tits, my dear. Mmmmm, fuck 'em good."

Her voice in her sultry New York accent was just another layer of pleasure added atop this wonderful experience. Scarlett refused to break eye contact as she curled her lips into a smug grin like before. Over and over, he pumped his cock between her breasts, but not once did she break eye contact to look at the head poking up from each thrust. His eyes were focused on the action, watching his dick disappear between the folds of her amazing tits and popping back up. After some time, Aaron couldn't help but look back at those beautiful blue eyes glancing up at him. He dropped his left hand from her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her lips. Scarlett moaned into his mouth while he continued to thrust between her tits. When their lips pulled apart, he began to pant and she knew he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Scarlett, I'm gonna fucking cum, ohhhhh fuck!"

Snatching his cock free from her tits, he squeezed his right hand fingers around it and began stroking. She interrupted him by grabbing his wrist and then slipping her left hand to his cock.

"Allow me."

Scarlett spoke in her sultry voice without yelling as she commanded authority to her lover man. Aaron wasn't about to refuse as he let go of his cock and allowed her to wrap both hands around it. This was her moment with his complete undivided attention focused solely on her as she licked her lips and stroked his cock with both hands. She wanted this moment for herself, knowing that she could squeeze every last drop of cum from his balls all over her pale face. Closing her eyes, Scarlett tilted her head and then Aaron helped by brushing her hair behind her ears, preparing for a clear shot with her beautiful face as an open canvas for some sticky art.

"Cum on me, dear. Cum on me. Cum all over my face, mmmmmmm."

That low voice called out to him like before, only now Scarlett's hands were gliding over his cock at a moderate pace. Aaron swallowed his breath, panting as he wished it was possible to hold back just a little longer.

"Oh fuck, ohhhhhhh man."

"Cum for me... Cum for me."

Despite his crying voice, Scarlett still remained so calm with her commanding voice repeating those same words. Aaron swallowed his breath again before screaming as his orgasm finally commenced.

"OH MY GOD, OHHHHHHH, FUCK!!"

While he screamed for her, Aaron watched as the first sticky string of his seed went flying out of his cock and drenching a straight line up Scarlett's forehead and into her golden hair. She didn't quit wanking him, only dropping her lower lip when she felt another wad of cum splash up her forehead.

"FUCK! OHHHHHHHHHH, GOD!!"

Aaron was unable to hold back another loud wail in pleasure while another string of cum went flying over Scarlett's left eye and streaking into her hair. She never once flinched from the feeling of his warm seed splashing over her face. More cum released from his cock with a one wad striking her right cheek and another just barely grazing over her chin only to drip down to her large tits. Scarlett didn't quit stroking his cock until she no longer felt his cum decorating her. As he appeared depleted, she opened her eyes and looked up at Aaron while sliding the head of his shaft between her puffy lips. He had that same mind blown expression on his face that he always had after they ended a lustful session together. His vision lost in the sight of her beautiful face covered in his sticky cum, something he never got tired of. Having his used cock back in her mouth was a nice final gesture among the ecstasy of pleasure.

"God, you are so fucking amazing baby. The best, nothing can ever come close."

Scarlett sucked vigorously, milking the final drops of his seed into her mouth and swallowing it down before pulling his cock out with an audible pop. She flashed her teeth before letting out a soft laugh.

"I aim to please, my dear. I think this finishes our date from last night."

"No, this was better than that date could've ever been."

THE END


End file.
